The Undead
: Hatshepsut was cursed by a mystical being to turn into a creature who will neither have a true physical form nor the beauty she was so proud on. * : After being affected by a mystical curse, Hatshepsut lost her physical body. Being composed of bandages, she can reshape her body at will. This allows her to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. ** / : By reducing herself down to single bandages, she can slip through extremely tight spaces or small openings. This allows her to escape various traps or maneuver through cramped areas. She can stretch her limbs and body to superhuman lengths and sizes. There is no known limit to how far she can stretch her body. She can break her body apart to create a pile of bandages to cushion a landing. Her face is separated from the rest of the bandages in the process. ** : She can extend her bandages, from her fingers or from her body, creating a sturdy wall. She can also sever the bandages she extends. * : She lacks any and every physical weaknesses of an organic, living body including the need for rest, sustenance or other physical requirements. She cannot be poisoned or get ill at all. She has no need for oxygen, allowing her to survive indefinitely in airless environments. However, she does feel pain and can be injured; this has been mostly overlooked because of her vast threshold for pain and healing power. ** : She can recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly. She can recover from being burnt down to ashes within a matter of minutes. ** : As mentioned before, she has a vast threshold for pain but being the undead, she has complete control over her body and as such, can block pain at will. This allows her to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. * : Being undead, she doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. She has virtually limitless stamina. * : Although The Undead is frail, she has some degree of enhanced strength, allowing her to lift objects and people with her stretchable limbs, and is also able to hurt meta-humans and aliens alike with her blows. * : She also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for her size and bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. * : The Undead's reflexes are at superhuman level. Her reaction speed is 40 kph, which makes it possible for her to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time. * : While limited, her magical powers allows her to control and use the five elements as well as, she has a great resistance against magical attacks and beings. ** ** ** ** ** * : she has the ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things to not happen. Usually manifests as good luck/bad luck effects. | Abilities = * ** ** ** * * * * | Strength = Unknown | Weaknesses = Unknown | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Undead Category:Mummies Category:Queens Category:Egyptians Category:Female Villains